Acuerdate
by arletykoneko-chan
Summary: como decirle a alguien que lo amas, como hacerlo cuando aun cuando sabes que esa persona no te corresponde.   no muy buen summary, pasen y lean, shinohina   historia tambien publicada en foros dz no es ningun plagio
1. El accidente

Hola

Bueno pues este fanfic es un shinohina, escrito por mi amiga nalle, todos los derechos son de mi amiga.

Yo tenía que subirlo a fanfiction pero por azares del destino (y por culpa de no ser nada ordenada) perdí el primer capítulo, entonces tuvo que escribirlo todo de nuevo y luego a mi me dio flojera subirlo.

Pero como es año nuevo seré más ordenada y todo eso, por eso aquí está este shinohina.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto

Advertencia: ninguna hasta ahora

Narración normal

**Aclaraciones**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-0-

-0-

Cap. 1

"el accidente"

-0-

En el instituto Konoha los alumnos platicaban sobre un recado pegado en la pared.

-vaya el baile de día de muertos- decía un chico de cabello castaño y tatuajes en las mejillas en forma de colmillos rojos llamado Kiba.  
-odio disfrazarme-dijo el chico que estaba a su lado de lentes y cabello negro de nombre Shino.  
-hay Shino eres bien aburrido- dijo el castaño volteando a verlo  
-no soy aburrido solo creo que es tonto que la gente luche por verse ridícula y le den un premio al que se ve más ridículo-  
-jajaja tu luces ridículo aunque no sea un baile-  
-cállate-  
-hola chicos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos proveniente de una chica con cabello azulado y hermosos ojos perla, Hinata Hyuga.  
-qué onda-dijo Kiba  
-buenos días-dijo Shino  
-wow que genial sería ganar ¿no creen?-dijo la chica  
-sí y ¿de qué te disfrazarías?-  
A lo lejos se oyó la voz de un rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto quien grito "de vampiro"  
-tierra llamando a Hinata ¡Hooola!-  
-ah lo siento Kiba-kun ¿qué decías?-  
-¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?-  
-de vampira ¿y ustedes?-  
-de hombre lobo-  
-yo también de vampiro-  
Kiba volteó a ver a Shino, era extraño lo que hacía tan solo por una chica.  
-tengo que ir a entrenar ¡nos vemos!-dijo la chica caminando al gimnasio.  
Shino iba a ir a la biblioteca pero Kiba lo detuvo.  
-solo elegiste el vampiro por Hinata-  
-claro que no-  
-se me hace que claro que si-  
-no-  
-si te gusta solo deberías decírselo-  
-ya, ella solo es mi amiga-  
-como digas-

En el gimnasio entrenaban las animadoras.  
-bien, para calentar haremos varias vueltas de carro-dijo la capitana Ino Yamanaka, la más bonita del grupo por sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules.  
-primero Hinata-dijo la subcapitana Sakura Haruno de cabello rosa y ojos verdes  
-si-  
Hinata fue a uno de los extremos, tomo impulso corriendo y al final logró hacer varias vueltas de carro.  
-así se hace-gritaron los muchachos del equipo de basquetbol entre los que estaban Naruto.  
-Naruto se está fijando en mi -dijo la chica  
-ahora era Sakura-dijo la capitana.  
Pasadas ya las horas de entrenamiento Hinata se fue a su casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaba.  
-eso estuvo genial-dijo Naruto a la espalda de ella quien volteó-lo de la vuelta y eso.  
-gra….gracias Naruto-kun-  
Hinata sacó un cuaderno del casillero.  
-y además te ves hermosa con el uniforme-  
Ella lo volteó a ver, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su rubio cabello, sus ojos azules Hinata estaba sonrojada.  
-hay tengo que ir a clases, te veo luego-grito el chico rubio saliendo por el pasillo.  
-Adiós-susurró  
Camino hasta el aula donde tenía clase y se encontró con sus dos amigos, al parecer platicaban pero Shino escribía algo cuando ella llegó el dejó de escribir y guardó la hoja para voltear a verla.  
-¿y esa sonrisa?-dijo Kiba  
-pues…yo…Naruto-kun dijo…quizá si pueda ir al baile con el-  
-genial-dijo sin mucha emoción  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-no sé porque-comenzó a decir Shino  
-¿qué?-  
-no sé porque te gusta-  
-bueno al menos el si se ríe y muestra sus sentimientos-  
-¿quieres que te cuente lo que siento?¡bien! ¡lo haré!-Shino se levantó- ¡estoy enojado!  
-y ¿por qué?-  
-¡porque estas como tarada con un rubio idiota al que no le importas!-  
-¿eso piensas?-  
-¡sí!-  
-¡pues mejor quédate callado porque solo eres un fastidio hablando!-  
-¡bien!-  
Hinata se fue a su lugar y Shino simplemente se sentó.  
-oye deberías disculparte viejo-  
-no-  
-pero…-  
-¡Kiba a tu lugar!-dijo el profesor Asuma de matemáticas-  
-estoy hablando-  
-siéntate-  
-Hay está bien-

Kiba estaba en su asiento volteaba a ver a su amiga, sabía que lloraba, por más fuerte que ella sea las palabras de Shino la habían lastimado, luego miraba a Shino su extraño amigo del que sabía poco pero según el lo suficiente Shino seguía escribiendo quizá ponía atención a la clase pero Kiba sabía que no era así.

Todo el día pasó en un horrible e interminable silencio pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas hasta que sonó la última campanada del día, la que daba la hora de salida,

Hinata salió corriendo por el pasillo, no esperaría más, le pediría Naruto salir con ella, casi sin aliento llego a la entrada de la escuela y vio a Naruto pero no lo soportó aquel chico que la había hecho sentir más fuerte aquel que la ponía nerviosa estaba besándose con Sakura, Shino tenía razón sintió un horrible dolor y comenzó a llorar volteó dentro de la escuela, sus amigos estaban corriendo, no quería verlos sentía pena por haber sido tan egoísta, tan ciega.

Se fue hacia el autobús corriendo sin fijarse en los coches que pasaban con rapidez oyó el sonido del claxon de uno de ellos, volteó a su derecha las llantas se derrapaban, una camioneta negra se acercaba a ella y no iba a poder frenar antes de golpearla "¡HINATA!" oyó que alguien gritaba y sintió un golpe en la espalda todo en un instante, en un segundo donde no podía reaccionar hasta que sintió el pavimento en sus rodillas y manos, no le paso nada ¿solo un raspón? No, no era posible volteó veía gente amontonándose y un charco de sangre proveniente de un cuerpo inmóvil.  
-Shino-kun-susurró

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado.

Porras a mi amiga si es así, que se la pasen bien y luego subo la continuación.

Aclaraciones, críticas constructivas, comentarios o felicitaciones son bien recibidos

Gracias y adiós


	2. La carta

Hola

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, (espero no haber tardado)

Recuerden la historia le pertenece a mi amiga, yo solo le doy ideas (y corrijo sus faltas de ortografía ¬¬)

Bueno no los distraigo, lean

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones**

Narración normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

-0-

Cap. 2

"la carta"

-0-

-0-

Toda la gente estaba ahí, amontonada, maestros, alumnos.

Hinata se levantó y fue corriendo con su compañero sangraba, tenía los lentes rotos, balbuceaba algo.

-¡hay no, Shino!-gritó Kiba acercándose a donde estaban seguido de Kurenai una psicóloga que quería mucho a los 3 chicos

-la ambulancia no tarda-dijo Kurenai-¿Hinata, estas bien?

Hinata no dijo nada solo comenzó a llorar y abrazó a la maestra

-tranquila, estará bien-decían para consolarla

Pasaron unos minutos muy cortos en los que Hinata no para de llorar, hasta que oyó a la ambulancia, la tranquilizó un poco los paramédicos bajaron con una camilla, lo subieron

-hay que revisarlo rápido, lo demás en el camino debe llegar lo antes posible al hospital-decía uno de ellos

-¿Alguien nos puede acompañar en la ambulancia?-

-ve tú-le dijeron Kurenai y Kiba

-yo iré en mi bici-dijo Kiba quitándole la cadena al bicicleta-te veo luego

-yo le hablaré a su padre-dijo Kurenai

-está bien-

Hinata subió a la ambulancia y se sentó miraba la escena lloraba y no podían parar sus lágrimas y la ambulancia arrancó

-toma-decía uno de los paramédicos dándole la mochila y los lentes del chico

-vamos chico no te duermas-decía otro

-Hinata-seguía susurrando

-cuéntame de ella, vamos, pero no te duermas-

-ella…ella-

-¿qué?-

Shino cerraba los ojos y no decía nada más

-lo perdemos-

-ya casi llegamos-decía el conductor

Hinata seguía llorando y no paraba de hacerlo la ambulancia paró al fin y todos bajaron al chico ella fue y se sentó en la sala de espera

-¿estará bien?-dijo mientras una de las enfermeras se sentaba a su lado

-no lo sé aún, pero necesito que me ayudes a llenar estas hojas con sus datos-

Hinata hizo su mayor esfuerzo para llenar las hojas pero de todas las preguntas solo sabía su nombre, lo que paso y el lugar del accidente.

-gracias, ojala y llegue pronto su padre-

-si-

La enfermera dejó sola a la chica y se dirigió a una habitación

-Hinata, ya llegué ¿Cómo está?-gritaba Kiba corriendo hacia ella

-no sé, ¿y Kurenai?-

-dijo que no podría venir pero su padre no tarda

Ella se acurrucó en los brazos de su amigo y volvió a empezar a llorar. Pasaron 10 minutos Hinata no paraba de llorar y Kiba solo la abrazaba hasta que vieron al padre de Shino.

-hola-dijeron ambos

-buenas tardes-dijo sentándose a su lado-¿qué pasó?-

-no sé, solo lo atropellaron-dijo Kiba antes de que ella pudiera decir algo

-oh ya veo quizá estaba distraído-

-si-

-¿señor Abúrame?-preguntó la enfermera

-si-

-necesito que llene estos papeles-

-claro-

Hinata y Kiba oyeron atentamente todo lo que decía el padre de Shino, querían saber más sobre su amigo pero la mayoría no era interesante, su tipo de sangre, última consulta, etc. Lo único nuevo que se supo fue la razón porque padre e hijo usaban gafas de sol, sus ojos eran muy sensibles a la luz.

-el doctor vendrá enseguida para hablarles de la salud de Shino, con permiso-dijo saliendo por el pasillo

-gracias-dijo el señor Abúrame casi como un susurro

-oh si esto…es… de Shino-kun-dijo Hinata dándole las gafas y la mochila

-gracias-volvió a decir como un susurro, dejo la mochila y miro su reflejo en las gafas, ni Kiba ni Hinata habían visto esa mirada, estaba preocupado y quizá hasta triste

-¿son los parientes de Shino?-dijo el doctor acercándose

-¿Cómo está?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

-lo grave en su cuerpo es el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda y algunos moretones y rasguños pero hay algo que me preocupa, si él no despierta para mañana quizá entre en coma y quizá muera después, solo si no despierta para mañana, mientras los mantendré al tanto si hay cambios-dijo mientras se iba

-gracias-

Se oyó un tono para celular y Hinata sacó el suyo era un mensaje de su hermana.  
"¿Dónde estás? Papa está furioso hanabi"

-debo irme-dijo levantándose-vendré mañana-

-claro-

-si yo también me voy-dijo Kiba- ah si Shino se quedó con algo mío ¿puedo sacarlo de su mochila?

-claro-

Kiba saco un sobre hecho con una hoja de cuaderno

-nos vemos-dijo caminando con Hinata

Cuando dieron la vuelta por el pasillo miraron al señor, tenía los codos en sus rodillas y su cara apoyada en sus manos ¿lloraba? Quizá sí, no sabían mucho solo estaban seguros de que la única familia que tenía Shino era su padre, jamás dijo porque

-nos vemos –le dijo Kiba a Hinata mientras subía a su bici- ah si toma-dijo dándole el sobre-léelo después

-hasta luego-dijo ella tomando un taxi

El taxi la llevo directo a su casa ella pagó y entró

-¡¿Dónde estabas?-gritó su padre viéndola entrar

-en el hospital-

-es verdad- dijo Neji el primo de Hinata-uno de sus amigos fue atropellado

La cara de su padre cambió

-lo lamento ¿está bien?-  
-no-dijo entre sollozos  
-prepárate para cenar-  
-ok-

Hinata cenó y luego se baño aun estaba muy deprimida iba a dormirse pero vio el sobre, "para Hinata" decía en la parte de adelante, lo abrió y vio una carta también era la hoja de un cuaderno y leyó.

"Hinata siento mucho lo que te dije, no era mi intención solo no sé porque lo hice, eres una persona muy importante para mí y diré algo que he deseado decirte desde hace años, TE AMO, y me gustas, tus bellos ojos perla y tu cabello azulado como el cielo, eres hermosa y por eso quería saber si ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?" "tu amigo Shino"

Hinata comenzó a llorar y luego se quedó dormida, a la mañana siguiente la despertó el sonido de su teléfono, un mensaje pensó y lo vio, era de Kiba, "Shino ya despertó voy por ti".

Ella no espero nada se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a desayunar con la misma rapidez.

-voy a salir-dijo a su padre-

-¿al hospital?-

-si-contesto y se fue con Kiba,

El conducía como jamás lo había hecho llegaron al hospital y siguieron hasta el cuarto de Shino el estaba en la camilla con su pierna y brazo enyesados

-Shino-kun-dijo ella

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Kiba

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- contestó como si fueran unos desconocidos

* * *

Bueno ahí está.

Espero les haya gustado

Aclaraciones, comentarios, porras, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, o cualquier otra cosa solo dejen review

Gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capitulo

adios


	3. sin memoria

Hola

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero no haber tardado, aunque creo que mi amiga tardara escribiendo el otro.

Bueno pues total fanfics dejo un review para saber si podía publicar la historia en su página de fanfics, para empezar la historia no es mía sino de mi amiga, ella escribe y yo publique la historia en esta cuenta que es de las, así que tuve que preguntarle si quería que la publicara, y chan che chan, dijo que si así que ahora la historia también estará en total fanfics.

(Para saber la página vean los reviews)

Bueno espero no distraerlos más y lean.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Advertencias: ninguna

**Aclaraciones**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

-0-

-0-

Cap.3

"sin memoria"

-0-

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó

-so…somos tus amigos Shino-kun-dijo la hyuga

-los únicos que tienes-dijo Kiba

-claro que no, nunca los había visto-

-hijo, ellos son tus amigos ¿no los recuerdas?-

En eso el doctor que atendía a Shino se acercó a él y suspiró.

-pensé que estaba bien, pero al ver esto creo que tiene amnesia-

-¿se puede curar?-dijo Shibi nombre del padre de Shino.

-sí, es posible, aunque creo que será bueno que lo ayuden a recordar-

-si, claro lo ayudaremos-dijo Kiba

-lo bueno es que mañana lo damos de alta aunque necesitas descansar, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-que era mi primer día de escuela, fui a mi casillero y uno me golpeó y ya no recuerdo nada más-

-jajá, si ya lo había olvidado después de eso casi caes encima de Hinata, lo siento-dijo Kiba

-pe…pero Shino-kun eso pasó hace dos años cuando nos conocimos-

-es lo último que recuerdo-

-no te esfuerces, ahora necesitas descansar, te pondré un sedante, espero que te ayude a recordar y descansa-

Después de decir eso el doctor le inyectó un sedante, no se veían los ojos de Shino por el golpe, solo vieron como se recostaba y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

-gracias doctor-dijeron los tres

–no hay de que, buenas tardes-y el doctor se fue a revisar al otro paciente.  
El padre de Shino se sentó al lado de él y tomó su mano, al parecer pensaba en algo.

-emm, el lunes en la tarde iré a visitar a Shino-kun-dijo Hinata

-No voy a estar en casa-dijo Shibi, luego volteó a ver a Shino- no sé quién cuidará de él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron ambos

-tengo que trabajar, empieza la semana de exámenes y tengo que estar ahí para aplicarlos-

Hinata sintió culpa por todo y ahora estaba mal, no supo porque, tal vez era eso o tal vez el cariño que le tenía a Shino pero sus palaras surgieron.

-yo puedo cuidarle-dijo

-¿en verdad?, no quiero que gastes tu tiempo-

-en serio, no hay problema-

-bueno gracias –dijo levantándose

-Si yo tan…-dijo Kiba comenzó a decir Kiba, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque llegó la enfermera.

-la hora de visita se acabó-

-¡¿qué? Eso no se vale ¡espere!-

-fuera-

-pero-

-fuera-

-Ash se supone y las enfermeras deben ser lindas y buenas ondas y no tiene nada de eso-

-¡que te largues!-

-um adiós-dijo Kiba saliendo y enseñándole la lengua a la enfermera.

-no…nos vemos el lunes-dijo Hinata

-si hasta luego-dijo el padre de Shino sentándose

EL LUNES EN LA ESCUELA  
Hinata después del entrenamiento se sentó en su lugar de siempre, pensaba en cómo decirle a Shino que por su culpa lo habían atropellado pero se dio cuenta de una nota sobre su banca.

"Te veo en el receso afuera de los baños. Naruto"

El corazón de Hinata latía muy rápido tal vez porque todavía le gustaba o tal vez era que por su culpa todo había pasado, entonces unas manos se posaron sobre su pupitre.  
-¡dile a tu amigo que se fije al cruzar la calle!-era Sasuke el hermano de Itachi quién atropelló a Shino.

-¡no fue su culpa!-gritó ella

-¡si, si lo fue! ¡Ahora mi hermano perdió su licencia, mi padre está furioso y tenemos que pagar! ¡Solo porque tu amigo no sabe cruzar la calle! ¡Es un idiota!

Hinata se levantó y gritó.

-¡Shino-kun no es un idiota!-

-¡claro que si!-y tomó la muñeca de la chica y la apretaba.

-¡déjala Sasuke!-gritó Kiba

-¿o qué?-

-o te…-

-Chicos siéntense va a comenzar la clase-dijo Asuma el profe de matemáticas

-¿Qué con eso? no se vale-dijo Kiba

-siéntate-

-Lo estaba amenazando-

-no me importa, siéntate-

-pero-

-¿quieres reporte?-

-ah ya voy-dijo mientras caminaba agachado a su banca, Sasuke se fue a su lugar más enojado que como llegó.

La clase pasó aburrida hasta que al final sonó la campana, Hinata salió corriendo y ahí estaba Naruto.

-hola Hinata-

-hola Naruto-kun-siento, mucho lo que le pasó a tu amigo-

-si yo igual-

-sé que viste que besé a Sakura pero ella no me gusta-

-entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-fue una apuesta pero la que me gusta ere tu-se agachó-¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-emm - Hinata quería decir que si pero todo había sido un error, todo fue una apuesta y solo pensaba en alguien Shino.

-¿y bien?

-lo pensaré-

-ok-dijo despidiéndose-que se mejore tu amigo

-si, gracias adiós Naruto-kun- Hinata fue a la cafetería cerca de Kiba y Neji por si Sasuke volvía a enojarse.

Al acabar las clase Hinata se dirigió a la casa de Shino, Shibi abrió la puerta saludándola

-buenas tardes Hinata-

-buenas tardes señor Abúrame-

-lamento no poder quedarme pero ya debo irme no te preocupes le toca una inyección que lo deja totalmente dormido, así que no tienes que quedarte aquí todo el tiempo.

-si gracias, no hay problema-

-bueno gracias, me voy-dijo mientras tomaba el portafolio y se retiraba.

-adiós-

Hinata entró a la pequeña casa, Shino estaba en el sillón viendo televisión. La casa era bastante pequeña, tenía montones de libros amontonados en diferentes partes de la casa un pequeño comedor de plástico junto el cual estaba la cocina que solo era un mueble, la estufa y el refrigerador, la sala solo tenía un sillón, las paredes llenas con cuadros de diferentes partes del mundo y una que otra fotografía de Shino y su padre, al fondo se veían dos puertas cerradas, quizá una de ellas era el baño.

Hinata se acercó a Shino.

-hola Shino-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-bien… supongo ¿quién dijiste qué eras?-

-Hinata Hyuga-

-no te recuerdo-

-no te esfuerces-

-gracias-

Ah si te traje los trabajos de hoy para que estés al corriente-dijo entregándole un montón de libros y cuadernos.

Shino tomó el de matemáticas y lo hojeó lento, cuidadosa y minuciosamente.

-¿cómo se supone que voy a resolver esto?-dijo al fin

-¿no recuerdas como se hacían estos problemas?-

-no-

-bueno te explicaré-

Hinata le explicó cas todo el cuaderno de matemáticas del año anterior y lo poco que llevaban del que cursaban.

-oye Shino-kun-

-¿qué pasa?-

-¿recuerdas porque te atropellaron?

-no ¿Por qué?-

-solo por curiosidad-

-tú ¿sabes lo que pasó?-

-no-mintió de nuevo, pero si le decía la verdad, si le decía lo de la carta, su cita con Naruto se arruinaría

-quisiera recordar-

-lo harás, ahora es hora de tu medicina-

-si-Hinata comenzó a aplicarle la inyección en el brazo sano

-oye Hinata-

-¿qué sucede?-

.gracias-

-no hay de qué para eso son los amigos-dijo mientras tiraba la jeringa y abría la puerta

-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana Shino-kun, nos vemos-Hinata salió de la casa y se fue a la suya, si Shino no recordaba no habría problema, aceptaría la invitación de Naruto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
-Hinata ¿qué decidiste?-le pregunto Naruto

-que si-

-bueno te veo mañana-

-Adiós Naruto-kun-

Naruto salió del salón y se fue con sus amigos, llegó Kiba y se sentó junto a Hinata.

-¿Y?-preguntó

-le dije que si-

-¿a Shino?-

-No a el no-

-¿le dijiste la verdad del accidente?

-no-

-pero deberías-

-se lo que hago, el no recuerda nada-

-pero tú le gustas-

-lo sé pero-

-¿qué?-

-solo iré al baile con Naruto y luego veré-

-Hinata-

-Shino-kun no me gusta solo es mi amigo y no creo que ir con el haga algo-

-deberías decirle-

-No lo sé quizá lo haga, ahora debo pensar en el baile-

-como quieras, solo pienso que el también merece una oportunidad sobre todo por lo que pasó-

-lo pensaré-

-ok-

-debo ir a entrenar, adiós- se despidió Hinata

-suerte-Kiba no solo le deseaba suerte a ella sino para Shino porque debía tener alguna recompensa por su sacrificio.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Si tienes algún comentario, duda, crítica constructiva, felicitación, o porras para que mi amiga continúe no duden en dejar review.

Creo que es todo por ahora así que sin más que decir me despido.

Adiós


	4. Pesadillas

Hola

Pues bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, lamento haberme tardado, es que no podía parar de escribir la otra vez, luego el otro día me dio sueño, luego tenía tarea, y me traume con el yaoi, y pues, pues un trauma es un trauma.

Pero mi amiga me amenazo (o al menos eso parecía) así que aquí está el siguiente capitulo

No los distraigo más.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

**Advertencias**: algo de relato un poco gore, muy poco

-0-

-0-

Cap.4 "Pesadillas"

-0-

Shibi, el padre de Shino,estaba terminando de calificar algunos exámenes casi a obscuras porque su hijo dormía, el comedor donde estaba Shibi estaba muy pegado a la sala, volteó a ver el rostro de su hijo tenía muchos golpes, y parecía una momia, tantas vendas en su cuerpo, lo llenó de melancolía y miedo, no quería perderlo, no quería quedarse solo otra vez .Prefirió dejar el trabajo para después así que se dirigió con Shino para preguntarle si quería quedarse ahí toda la noche o ir a la cama pero cuando paso la mano en la frente del chico este se levanto de golpe sudando, con una respiración agitada y temblando.

-Hijo ¿Qué tienes?-

-una pesadilla-se aferró a la camisa de su padre-

-¿de qué?-

-mi madre-

Hinata platicaba con Kiba en el pasillo de la escuela, Sasuke había dejado de molestar gracias a las amenazas de Neji y Hanabi.

-sabes hoy voy a visitar a Shino-

-ah claro, creo que es lo mejor para que vuelva a ser el mismo-dijo Hinata-ha mejorado mucho aunque todavía no recuerda nada.

-uh bueno creo que mejorará-

-ojalá-

Salieron de la escuela y se subieron a la bicicleta de Kiba, el manejo por muchas calles, avenidas, glorietas hasta llegar a la casa de Shino.

Su padre abrió la puerta como el día anterior, los saludo y entraron, Shino seguía en el sillón pero dormía

-vaya no pensé que estuviera tan cansado-dijo Kiba

-ayer estaba bien-dijo Hinata

-Sí, no ha tenido buenos sueños, el doctor dijo que lo mejor era mantenerlo dormido-dijo Shibi saliendo de su casa-gracias por cuidarlo aunque no creo que haya mucho que hacer, buenas tardes.

-adiós señor-dijeron en coro, el asintió y cerró la puerta

-me pregunto ¿Por qué no dormirá?-dijo Kiba acercándose a verlo

-tal vez recuerde cuando lo atropellaron-dijo ella también acercándose

Shino abrió los ojos, se apoyó en Kiba y se levantó con una respiración rápida y agitada, sus ojos tenían lágrimas, por fin los vieron, eras negros profundos más encantadores que Sasuke.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué tenían esa expresión de tristeza?

-¿qué…que te pasa Shino-kun?-preguntó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él

-sólo…sólo fue un sueño, desearía que real mente hubiera sido un sueño-

-¿qué?-dijo Kiba

-nada que te incumba-le dijo con un tono grosero

-uh si el es Kiba-kun, también era tu amigo-interrumpió Hinata acercándose

-hola-dijo Kiba-¿Cómo estás?

-bien, gracias siento haberte hablado de ese modo.

-si no importa siempre me hablabas así-

-ah claro-Shino comenzó a apretarse la cabeza, mientras lloraba-duele-susurró-duele mucho-

-cre…creo que…te debería poner el sedante-Hinata comenzó a ponerle la inyección mientras este se calmaba.

-lo siento-dijo cerrando los ojos y empezando a dormirse

-no importa, vendremos mañana-dijeron los dos

-está bien-dijo y se quedó totalmente dormido

-duerme bien Shino-kun-dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla,

Luego fue a tirar la jeringa y luego volteó a ver a Kiba que estaba viendo las fotos de la pared.

-es raro-dijo el tomando una

-¿qué?-dijo acercándose

-no está su madre en ninguna foto-

-en todas solo esta Shino-kun y su padre-

-me pregunto ¿por qué solo su padre es la única familia que tiene?-

-no lo sé –Hinata tomó una foto donde estaba Shino haciendo un muñeco de nieve, quizá tendría 6 años a lo mucho-pero debe ser triste, deben sentirse solos-

-realmente debe ser muy triste-

-lo bueno es que Shino-kun tiene a su padre y a nosotros-dijo ella mientras dejaba la foto y abría la puerta-vamos por unas malteadas

-ok-dijo él, salieron y se dirigieron al puesto de malteadas en la bici de Kiba, pero Hinata gritó que se detuviera

-¿qué pasa Hinata?-

-a Shino-kun le gustan las flores-dijo volteando a una florería que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

-claro así quizá se sienta mejor.

-vamos-dijo entrando al local

La florería tenía muchos estantes llenos de macetas con flores de todos tamaños, colores y formas, y un fresco aroma hermoso

-hola chicos-dijo Ino Yamanaka aparte de ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras, su familia tenía la florería más grande y famosa de toda la ciudad por lo que tenían mucho dinero y prestigios.

-Hola Ino-chan-dijo Hinata

-¿qué los trae por aquí?-

-venimos por unas flores para Shino-dijo Kiba

-ah sí, supe lo del accidente, estuvo horrible ¿cómo está?-

-bien, aunque perdió la memoria.

-uf vaya, bueno mándenle mis saludos-

-si-dijeron ambos- Ino se paró y fue con ellos

-¿por qué no le regalan unas rosas blancas?-

-a Shino-kun no le gustan las flores blancas y menos las rojas.

-¿por?-

-no sabemos, solo nos ha dicho que no le gustan-

-oye Hinata ¿qué tal unos girasoles?-dijo Kiba

-sí creo que esas le gustarán-

Al día siguiente ambos volvieron a ir a la casa de Shino, su padre ya se había ido por lo que dejó la llave en una maceta.

Entraron y vieron a Shino, por su rostro era notable que tampoco esa noche hubiera podido dormir.

-hola Shino-kun-

-hola Hinata, hola Kiba-

-¿ya no te duele la cabeza?-dijo Kiba

-no, ya casi no, me dieron una pastilla para el dolor-

-ah que bueno-

-ahí están tus cuadernos Hinata-dijo señalando un montón de cuadernos en el rincón.

-gracias Shino-kun-

-¿nunca les dije como murió mi madre?-

-no siempre evitabas el tema-

Shino miraba el cielo, tan azul, tan hermoso.

-ah si te trajimos estos girasoles-dijo Kiba dándole el ramo-te gustan estas flores porque no son rojas ni blancas.

-gracias-dijo cortante

-¿de eso son tus pesadillas? ¿De la muerte de tu madre? ¿La viste morir?-dijo Hinata

-si-

¿Qué tan mala fue su muerte? ¿Acaso fue traumático para Shino?

Si él siempre se veía tan fuerte, tan inexpresivo ¿quizá ese incidente cambio su forma de ser?

-¿oye no quieres algo?-dijo Kiba

-tenía cinco años-

-¿qué?

-tenía cinco años cuando ella murió-

-no tienes que decirnos, enserio-

-si no lo hiciera, no podría ser su amigo porque los amigos deben conocer bien a sus amigos.

-pero-

-mi padre fue huérfano desde que tiene memoria pero siempre destacó por estudioso y educado y una familia asombrada por su esfuerzo e inteligencia pagó sus estudios, esa familia era de mi madre, cuando el acabo toda su carrera como biólogo se casaron y tuvieron un hijo yo.

La mañana que ella murió, mis padres discutieron- Kiba iba a hablar pero la curiosidad que sentía por el pasado de su amigo lo calló -no recuerdo exactamente porqué pero mi padre se fue muy enojado al trabajo y mi madre no paraba de llorar hasta que me vio, ella susurraba que todo había sido un error, casarse con mi padre vivir con él y yo le pregunte si igual era un error

Ella solo me miró y me dijo: "ve a ver la televisión cariño y desayuna algo cuando venga tu padre cenaremos mientras tomaré una ducha".

Yo accedí, pasó mucho tiempo y ella no salía del baño paso tanto tiempo que mi padre llegó a casa con…con- Shino tenía que esforzarse para hablar porque su voz comenzaba a quebrarse -con un ramo de rosas blancas, fuimos a su cuarto para dárselas pero ahí no estaba, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún lado, solo faltaba el baño, pero había pasado mucho tiempo para que siguiera ahí, yo tenía las rosas y abrí la puerta, habían gotitas de sangre en el piso, pensé que se había podido golpear la cabeza, la tina tenía una cortina y la abrimos y…- a Shino comenzaron a escurrirle lágrimas y apretó la sabana que cubría sus pies -y ella se…ella estaba…estaba en la tina…pe…pero el agua estaba roja…se me cayeron las rosas y se hicieron rosas rojas…ella estaba muerta, ella se mató porque su vida se había cometido en un error y yo también lo era- Shino comenzó a llorar y Hinata lo abrazó

-tranquilo Shino-kun, todo está bien-

-después de eso la familia de mi madre nos culpó de su muerte, le dijeron a mi padre traidor, es por eso que estamos solos, dijeron que haberlo ayudado era un error y que yo igual lo era.

-No eres un error...Shino-kun-

-lo sé, después de eso mi padre me llevó con un psicólogo, entendí que la culpable fue ella porque fue débil-Shino dejó de abrazar a Hinata y se secó las lágrimas.

-Shino-kun- susurró incrédula de lo que su amigo acababa de decir

-eso fue lo que me ayudo a superarlo, pero aun así es tan doloroso recordar lo que paso, por eso tengo pesadillas, el psicólogo había logrado que lo olvidara casi por completo que solo yo me hubiera quedado con leves ideas, pero ahora, recuerdo cada detalle de lo que pasó y me duele y me asusta-

Hinata abrazó a Shino y este correspondió el abrazo, ella tenía un aroma hermoso y su piel era suave, sintió sueño hace mucho que sentía sueño pero ahora no tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos sabía que no tendría pesadillas, su corazón latía rápido, no quería separarse de ella, tenía la sensación de que algo importante hacia que ella lo cuidara tanto.

-tengo sueño-dijo Shino

-entonces duerme- dijo ella -duerme Shino-kun- el cerro los ojos y se quedó totalmente dormido, Hinata lo recostó en el sillón y acarició su mejilla.

-jajá ahora vas a ir al baile con Shino ¿no?-dijo Kiba

-claro que no, yo iré con Naruto-kun-

-terminarás yendo con Shino-

-Claro que no-

-Como sea hay que irnos

-ok

Los dos salieron y se fueron dejando a Shino durmiendo .él soñaba, comenzaría con una pesadilla pero antes de que en ese horrible recuerdo su padre llegara, oyó una campana de escuela, estaba en un enorme jardín en una escuela bajo la sombra de un pino escondido en el hueco del árbol y la pared.

-disculpa el golpe-dijo un chico parado a su lado con el cabello castaño y tatuajes en las mejillas en forma de colmillos rojos, detrás de él estaba una chica pálida de ojos perla y cabella negro azulado quien jugaba con sus dedos.

-no importa, fue un accidente- dijo y volteó a ver a la chica -yo siento casi caerte encima

-no…no hay pro…pro…blema, no fue tu…culpa-dijo la joven desviando la mirada.

-soy Kiba Inuzuka y ella es Hinata Hyuga-dijo el castaño estirando la mano y casi gritando.

-Shino Abúrame-contesto estrechando la mano con el chico

-¿podemos estar aquí?-

-claro-

-gracias-

Ambos se sentaron junto a Shino, Kiba comenzó a platicar y decir tonterías, pero Shino no le ponía atención porque veía a Hinata tan linda, tan frágil, reía de lo que decía Kiba, su cabello azul brillaba y era tan hermoso como el cielo de noche por eso veía el cielo para recordarla.

-¡Shino! ¡Shino!-escuchaba a lo lejos, todo se desvanece y enfrente suyo estaba su padre, solo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, un recuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿quieres cenar?-

-no gracias quiero dormir-

-¿no has tenido pesadillas?-

-no, ya no las tendré más-

-bueno duerme, te despertare mas tarde para cenar

-si gracias-

Shino cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse sabía que jamás volvería a tener pesadillas porque Hinata estaba ahí su lindo y hermoso ángel.

* * *

Bueno por ahora eso es todo por ahora

Espero les haya gustado

Y espero no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo, espero no traumarme de nuevo (aunque no prometo nada), espero que ya no me dejen tarea, espero no entretenerme, espero no perderme chateando horas y horas con ryu…de acuerdo basta de mis esperas.

De acuerdo solo uno más, espero que les haya gustado la continuación.

Comentarios, aclaraciones, dudas, porras, críticas constructivas, o simples felicitaciones, son bien recibidos.

Bueno no me den todo el crédito a mi yo solo subo la historia (y corrijo las faltas de ortografía), la autora es mi amiga nalle.

Bueno es todo por ahora, el siguiente capítulo no tardara.

Me despido

Adiós


	5. diario de unos amigos

Hola

Si ya lo sé de nuevo me tarde, defecto de fabrica no es mi culpa.

Pero la insistencia de mi amiga me obligo a subirlo (era subirlo o ser asesinada a golpes)

Así que aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo ¡hurra!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Advertencias: ninguna

_Flash back, pensamientos de los personajes_

**Aclaraciones**

Narración normal

* * *

Cap.5

Diario de unos amigos

-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Shino volteando a su alrededor, era un sábado de otoño y el piso ya estaba cubierto de tonos rojizos y el aire con aroma a humedad; cada vez se recuperaba más ahora ya podía salir e incluso ir a la escuela aunque con precauciones.

Caminaban en un parque cerca de la casa de Shino.

-llegamos-dijeron Hinata y Kiba ayudando a Shino a sentarse en una banca, estaban sentados frente a un lago pequeño en la sombra de un roble, la banca se veía vieja y no estaba pintada como las demás parecía que, a pesar de estar ahí nadie la veía.

-aquí nos hicimos amigos realmente-comenzó a decir Hinata

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Shino

-pues...-dijo Kiba

_Flashback_

_Kiba y Hinata caminaban en las orillas de un lago_

_-mira Hinata un lago-_

_-si Kiba-kun-_

_-uu y tiene patos-_

_-si están bonitos_

_-miraaaa-gritó  
Mientras caía al agua_

_-¡Kiba-kun!-_

_-auxilio, no sé nadar-_

_Hinata gritaba y entonces una sombra salió de la nada por un rincón cerca del lago y entró al agua y sacó a Kiba de ella con dificultad por lo mucho que se movía el chico._

_-gracias Shino-_

_-ten más cuidado a la próxima-_

_-si lo haré-_

_Shino se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta estar bajo el roble_

_-es raro-dijo Kiba_

_-sí pero te salvó-dijo Hinata_

_-debería hacer algo más que darle solo las gracias, ¡ya sé!-_

_Kiba salió corriendo por uno de los caminos del parque_

_-espérame-_

_Hinata salió tras de Kiba hasta que llegaron frente a un puesto de algodón de azúcar._

_-¿le vas a comprar un algodón?-_

_-sí, ¿acaso no soy un genio?_

_-si eso creo- _

_-vamos a…-_

_-¡niño paga el algodón!- le grito el señor del puesto_

_-si- Kiba saco dinero de mala gana_

_Caminaron alrededor del lago hasta llegar al roble, Shino estaba en esa banca, todavía empapado, se abrazaba a sí mismo y le chasqueaban los dientes._

_-toma-dijo Kiba dándole el algodón_

_Shino alzó la mirada_

_-es porque me salvaste-_

_-no tienes que darme nada-_

_-¿por?_

_-para eso son los amigos-_

_Kiba no podía creer lo que escuchaba en la semana que acababa de pasar lo único que sabía de Shino era su nombre pero aun así él lo consideraba amigo._

_-ambos son mis amigos-continuó diciendo Shino ante el silencio_

_-bueno pero lo traje para ti_

_-gracias-tomo el algodón y le dio una mordida_

_Una ráfaga de aire llegó ocasionando que Shino temblara_

_-lo siento-dijo Kiba al ver a su amigo_

_-no importa-_

_Otra ráfaga y Shino estornudó._

_-mejor me voy-dijo Shino parándose de la banca-gracias por el algodón-_

_-no hay de que_

_Kiba vio como el chico mientras caminaba se le escurrían unas gotas de agua y como se frotaba las manos._

_-toma mi chaqueta-dijo Kiba a Shino entregándole una chamarra gris con los bordes de un pelaje negro._

_-no es necesario mi casa está cerca-_

_-para eso son los amigos-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-gracias-dijo cuándo se colocó la chamarra-nos vemos en la escuela_

_-si adiós-dijeron ambos_

_EndFlashBack_

Shino volteó a ver a Kiba

-no te hagas ilusiones ya sé nadar-

-no iba a hablar-

-como sea-

Hinata rió hacia mucho que extrañaba que sus compañeros se comportaran así.

-tengo que irme-dijo Kiba parándose-nos vemos-y se fue

-adiós-

Shino volteo a ver a Hinata y un dolor punzante comenzó en su cabeza, seguido de varias imágenes confusas: Hinata lloraba, comenzaba a llover luego el padre de Hinata gritaba

-Shino-kun ¿Qué te pasa?-

-tuve un recuerdo de ti llorando y llovía-

-ha ya sé que, sígueme-

Caminaron por un sendero que cada vez era más obscuro con árboles más grandes y frondosos hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había unos juegos casi oxidados, se notaba que casi nadie pasaba por ahí; se sentaron en una banca de cemento.

-fue aquí donde me encontraste.

_Flashback_

_Shino caminaba con pasos grandes y rápidos por un sendero casi obscuro, las nubes ya habían ocultado al cielo y empezaban a tronar ese era el camino que tomaba para su casa pero no iba ahí, él se dirigía a otra parte y se detuvo en seco frente a un montón de juegos oxidados, detrás de un árbol se distinguía un poco de cabello azulado, se acercó y se encontró con su mejor y única amiga._

_-Hinata-_

_La chica levantó el rostro, tenía los ojos brillantes y rojos_

_-vete-dijo ella_

_-¿por qué lloras?-_

_-porque quiero entrar al equipo de animadoras pero Ino dice que no puedo porque soy fea._

_-tu no eres fea y eres estupenda no tienes que darle importancia a lo que dice una belleza tan falsa como Ino tu eres bella por naturaleza-_

_Shino se acercó y abrazo a Hinata, ella se acurruco y Shino solo la sostuvo_

_-gracias Shino-kun-_

_Hinata paró de llorar y en cambio el cielo comenzó a liberar su tristeza, se mantuvieron un largo rato abrazados bajo el árbol protegiéndose de la lluvia hasta que esta paro también._

_-ya es tarde deberíamos irnos-dijo Shino separándose _

_-si-_

_-te llevare a tu casa._

_-pe…pero Shino-kun tu casa ya está cerca y yo vivo lejos_

_-no importa-_

_Caminaron en silencio una buena distancia, cada vez todo se obscurecía más y más hasta quedar frente a la enorme casa de los Hyuga; tocaron la puerta y el padre de Hinata abrió_

_-¡por que llegas tan tarde!-_

_-l…lo…siento-_

_El padre de Hinata le dio una bofetada_

_-¡ENTRA!-_

_-disculpe fue mi culpa, Hinata quería estudiar así que fui con ella a una biblioteca cerca de mi casa-comenzó a decir el Abúrame-pero comenzó a llover y nos retrasamos- hizo una reverencia -espero y me perdone_

_Hinata sabía que su padre admiraba a las personas educadas y serias como Shino._

_-bueno pero que no se repita de nuevo-_

_-se lo aseguro, nos vemos-dijo con ese tono frío y calmado_

_Hinata entró a la casa y le sonrió a Shino adoraba como siempre la sacaba de problemas._

_EndFlashBack_

Shino seguía mirando a Hinata fijamente y ésta también a él ninguno hablaba había un silencio total pero no incómodo, Shino comenzó a mover su brazo sano y lo coloco en la mejilla de Hinata

-Shino-kun-susurro

Shino se acercaba lentamente, cada vez más y más ¿besaría a Hinata? Cerca, cerca cada vez más cerca los corazones de ambos comenzaban a palpitar rápidamente, el tiempo parecía más eterno, a Hinata no le iba ya a importar la verdad quizá ella misma se la revelaría pronto después de que ese instante se acabara, estaban a diez centímetros luego a cinco sus labios casi se rozaban y entonces.

-oye Hinata-se oyó a sus espaldas

-Naruto-kun-

-ti...tenías algo en…la mejilla-dijo Shino y luego volteó al chico que ya estaba frente a ellos

-¿quieres ir a tomar café?-le preguntó a Hinata

-cla…claro solo deja acompaño a Shino-kun a su casa-

-ok te veo en la cafetería de la esquina, y cuídate Shino-

-gracias- contesto cortante

El chico corrió a la cafetería mientras Shino y Hinata se dirigían a la pequeña casa, Shino estaba más molesto que nunca Naruto tenía algo, algo que le molestaba Shino y no sabía que era, ni porque quería matarlo, pero sentía que tenía que ver con su amnesia.

* * *

Bueno espero le haya gustado.

Y espero no volver a tardarme tanto y que mi amiga escriba pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas, ánimos para continuar la historia, son bien recibidos.

Bueno es todo por ahora recuerden review o mi amiga se deprimirá y dejara de escribir y yo seré mas floja de lo que ya soy y no subiré mas ^-^

Bueno me despido

Adiós


	6. Amar duele

Hola!

Si lo se lo sé, quieren lincharme, pero es que de alguna manera tuve razón, como solo dos comentaron me volví floja y la autora se deprimió, y pues yo termine una historia propia ¡al fin después de 4 meses!, y decidí poner el siguiente capítulo, espero que no quieran matarme ^-^

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto.

_Pensamientos de los personajes, flash back_

**Aclaraciones**

Narración normal

O

Cap.6 "Amar duele"

O

O

Shino, Kiba y Hinata veían un álbum de fotografías que Hinata tenía, estaban en la mansión Hyuga el otoño ya casi había invadido por completo todo, todo cubierto de un tono rojizo. Veían las fotografías, uno tras otro recuerdo que Shino había olvidado, le dolía no tener recuerdo alguno de los momentos que quizá fue feliz pero recordar aquellos en los que su vida parecía una pesadilla.

-y aquí nos llevaste a una tienda de té que nunca habíamos visto-dijo Hinata mostrándole una fotografía en la que estaban los tres en un pequeño local con un estilo antiguo (japonés) y muy poca gente; Kiba miraba a la cámara como si fuese a ser el único en la foto, Hinata estaba sonrojada y tenía una leve sonrisa y Shino parecía evitar ser visto en la fotografía.

-¡Hinata!-se oyó la voz de Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta-¡te habla por teléfono tu novio Naruto!

-v…voy-Hinata se levantó y fue a la puerta seguida de Kiba

-necesito ir al baño-dijo él como pretexto saliendo y siguiendo a Hinata, dejando solo a Shino.

-¿hasta cuándo le mentiras?-preguntó Kiba sosteniéndola de la muñeca

-no lo sé Kiba-kun creo que es mejor que siga así porque quizá empiece desde cero-

-pero él te salvo-

-lo sé, pero solo espera al baile y le diré-

Hinata bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala donde contesto la llamada, Kiba se quedó esperando sin que ella notara su presencia y escuchó la plática que tenía con Naruto, la mayoría eran tonteras pero hubo un momento en el que puso atención realmente.

-¿Shino-kun?...no, el no importa-salió de los labios de la chica

Kiba corrió al cuarto donde estaba Shino observando con detalle todas las fotos, abrió un cajón de la chica y encontró lo que buscaba.

-lee esto-le dijo dándole una hoja doblada

Shino la desdobló y comenzó a leer: "Hinata siento mucho lo que te dije,…" era la carta, la carta que Shino había escrito, Hinata llegó en ese instante y se quedó quieta mirando a Kiba con odio, Shino dejó caer la carta, más bien se deslizo entre sus dedos como si se hubiera quedado paralizado, otra vez volvió el dolor a su cabeza muy fuerte, intenso un millón de recuerdos volvieron, sus emociones, y entonces simplemente ya no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse y cayó.

-Shino- oyó que gritaban mientras lentamente caía y alguien lo sostenía para que no se lastimara, y luego cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño pesado.

* * *

Hinata salía enojada del aula, Shino sabía que iría con Naruto y, entonces el chico de cabellera rubia besaba a una de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, maldito, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a Hinata? Y entonces, los hermosos ojos perla de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, haciéndolos más brillantes pero también un dolor terrible lo invadió cuando la vio corriendo hacia la calle, no, no podía ser y entonces no supo cómo pero logró empujar a Hinata para que no se lastimara, veía la cara de espanto de los demás, y un dolor intenso surgió de su pierna, su brazo, pero Hinata estaba bien, eso era lo que más importaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos después de un buen rato, sintió el dolor en el brazo y otra vez en la cabeza.

-¿es...estas bien?-preguntó la Hyuga acercándose a él

-mintieron- contesto con frialdad -¿por qué?-

-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun quería decirte todo desde el principio así que no te molestes con él, yo lo convencí de ocultártelo-

-¿y tú?-

-bueno Shino-kun… tú, no me gustas-

-¿no podías simplemente decírmelo?-contesto con un poco de enojo en su voz

-si, pero…-

-¡¿qué? Era simple, yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Naruto, solo tenía la esperanza de que reaccionaras-

-¿de qué?-

-tú no le gustas, solo te está usando-

-mientes, solo lo dices porque te gusto y estas celoso de él-

-claro que no, yo no estoy celoso de nada-

-¡lo estás, y ahora sé porque te gusto, eres demasiado desagradable!, ¡tú no hablas, ni eres divertido ¿quién podría enamorarse de ti? ¡Soy la única chica que te habla, pero aun así no estás como para gustarme, no es como que yo dependiera de ti!- grito ya al borde del enojo, y esas palabras cayeron en Shino como una ráfaga helada que te golpea en la espalda.

Shino se levantó y se fue, Kiba fue tras él y Hinata solo dejo escapar una lágrima.

-Shino, lo siento-dijo Kiba fuera de la casa

-no estoy enojado contigo, ella siempre fue como nuestra hermana pequeña, solo querías ayudarla, creo que hubiese sido mejor que no entrara al equipo de animadoras, así no sería como ellas, pero me alegro de que se haya hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber hecho todo esto.

-te acompaño-

-quiero estar solo-

Shino caminó, recordó cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Kiba y Hinata, cada calle que recorrían, cada risa que ella soltaba, tanta alegría que sentía. Llegó hasta a su casa, su padre estaba ahí, sentado leyendo un libro y lo miró.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó

-nada, solo descubrí la verdad-

-¿qué?-

-Yo salvé a Hinata y ella no fue capaz, ni siquiera de agradecerme-

-ya veo, lo siento mucho-

Shino siguió en silencio y fue a su cuarto, tomó un libró y comenzó a leer, él ruiseñor y la rosa; a veces quieres olvidar algo pero te da la impresión que, hagas lo que hagas eso seguirá en tu mente y parece que si hay un Dios te odia por recordártelo, en cada cosa que realizas, lo mismo sentía Shino; la historia no hacía más que recordar lo que había pasado, alguien sacrificándose para que al final no se le agradezca, él era el ruiseñor, y la bella Hinata la doncella; una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, encendió el radio pero solo más y más cosas que le recordaban su dolor, ahora odiaba conocer la letra de las canciones.

"creep" de radiohead sonó y un dolor horrible surgía en su pecho, luego "lonely day" de System of a Down y lágrimas escurrieron silenciosamente por su rostro y luego "la célula que explota" de caifanes. Su llanto fue silencioso pero notable, dolía, dolía peor que cualquier golpe, más que cualquier espina en tu cuerpo, más que cualquier cosa, volteó a ver la puerta, su padre lo miraba y se acercaba rodeándolo con sus brazos, él alguna vez habría sentido lo mismo, esa sensación, de que algo está atorado en tu garganta, tus ojos arden, tu corazón parece a punto de explotar, y duele mucho, se refugió entre los brazos de su padre quien solo acariciaba su cabello, no decía nada.

Y entonces Shino entendió a qué se refería la gente con aquella sensación y sentimiento que le habían parecido absurdos, igual que las chicas que lloran por ver a su novio con otra, porque las botan como si fuesen cualquier cosa, porque las dejan plantadas, siempre le había parecido tonto pero ahora lo sentía y lo entendía, entendía ese sufrimiento y es que realmente ahora había comprendido algo: amar duele y mucho.

* * *

Cha cha chan, bueno espero que les haya gustado, ^-^, y que ya no piensen en matarme, en tres días pondré la continuación, solo espero que la autora no se le valla otra vez la inspiración ¬¬

La canción de creep, mi amiga escribió un songfic que está también en fanfiction, el ruiseñor y la rosa ¬¬ lo leyó en clase de español y se le hiso inevitable ponerlo, lonely day le encanta esa canción, y la célula que explota le pareció adecuada.

Bueno espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo una disculpa es que me enajene terminando mi historia.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Si gustan dejar un review la escritora se pondrá muy feliz, y si no pues la escritora se deprimirá y yo me centrare solo en mi historia. ^-^


	7. Sin ti

Yeah!, por primera vez cumplí con lo dicho y chachachá aquí el siguiente capítulo, bueno pues el final se acerca, mi amiga no sé cuando escriba el final, ha estado algo…mmm…falta de ideas, ¬¬ no se encontenta con ninguna idea y abandona todo a mitad de camino, bueno no interrumpo mas a leer!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto.

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**Aclaraciones**

Narración normal

* * *

Cap.7 "sin ti"

0

0

El baile estaba cada vez más cerca, sólo faltaba poco una semana, solo eso.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos del colegio junto con sus dos nuevas amigas Ino y Sakura además de Naruto abrazándola y Sasuke, sintió una nueva y terrible sensación cuando vio al extremo de los casilleros a sus amigos, Shino traía la usual caja de cristal dónde guardaba un montón de insectos, miraba de una extraordinaria manera el montón de puntos negros que se movían en el interior.

-oye perdedor ¿buscas pareja para el baile?-le dijo Ino en tono de burla pasando junto a él.

-creo que prefiere eso que ir con arpías como tú-le decía Kiba apareciendo detrás

Todos hicieron cara de asco y enojo, y siguieron su camino, Sasuke se acerco con Shino para empujarlo y hacer que la caja se rompiera, miles y miles de insectos volaron alejándose-

-Ah insectos-gritaban todos los estudiantes, y Kiba ayudaba a Shino a recoger los pedazos de la caja. Hinata sentía sus miradas, sabía que no era odio pero tampoco podía describirlo.

Era viernes y como dignos chicos salieron en la noche, Hinata sentía un vacío que jamás había sentido, estaba rodeada de un montón de personas, estaba con Naruto pero aún así algo había en su interior que dolía.

-Hina-chan ¿quieres algo?-decía Naruto acercándose a ella

-no gracias-

-¿por qué andas tan triste?-

-nada-

-bueno ¿quieres bailar?-

-si-

Bailaron mucho tiempo, Hinata solo quería olvidarse de sus otros amigos pero había algo que se lo impedía, así que cuando en su reloj dieron la media noche, se fue a casa, llovía y tenía frío.

-te dije que trajeras suéter-

-sí, pero, hacía calor-

-y ahora te estás muriendo de frío-

-tú tienes 3 préstame uno, por favor-

-no-

-te estoy ayudando para que no te lastimes por las heridas del accidente-

-ha de acuerdo-

Hinata se acercó para poder ver aquellas voces familiares, se puso frente ellos y ambos voltearon a verla, sentía la mirada de Shino esos misteriosos ojos castaños sobre los suyos perla, desvío la mirada como de costumbre y sentía la de él.

-vamos Kiba o llegaremos tarde con tus amigas-

-ah sí, vamos-

Pasaron junto a la chica sin decirle una palabra, sin una frase, una sonrisa, un adiós; algo en el interior de Hinata se quebraba dolía volteó para comprobar que no era una ilusión un sucio juego de su mente pero ahí estaban los dos caminando a quién sabe dónde en la obscuridad dejando sola a Hinata, pero ella quería demostrarles que no estaba sola, no quería quedar en ridículo con ellos así que caminó a la misma dirección que ellos, pura coincidencia la misma de la fiesta dónde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y todos ellos, pero cuando iba por delante de ellos, cuando iba a dar vuelta, se oyó la voz del rubio.

-sólo la beso y gano la apuesta-

-ah que odioso solo estas tan cerca y yo tendré que besar al idiota de Shino-decía Sakura

-después de eso podrán estar juntos-decía Sasuke

-si, imaginen la cara de la boba azulada cuando sepa que solo es una apuesta-terminaba de decir Ino seguida de las risas de los otros.

Siguieron por su camino, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a los tres parados con una expresión de sorpresa y enojo, excepto por Hinata que obviamente estaba a punto de llorar.

-Hinata-decía Naruto, y ella ya no lo soportó más y salió corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia que todavía caía del cielo, sola corría, sin la protección de nadie sola con la obscuridad.

Corrió hasta estar en un parque y comenzó a llorar sin control, se tiro al piso manchando su ropa de lodo, empapándose y sin parar de llorar era una tonta, egoísta surgía en su mente, y se desahogó a gritos e inútiles golpes en el piso, no le dolían los nudillos sangrantes le dolía por dentro y muy, muy fuerte; y entonces pensó en sus amigos ellos la querían, tenía que disculparse, arreglar todo.

Volvió más calmada, tranquila, a la calle dónde los había visto, y siguió caminando tenía esperanza de que todo se solucionara de que todo se acabara, caminó hasta estar casi perdida pero oyó la risa de Kiba y entonces alzó la vista, ahí estaban parados Shino y Kiba junto con dos lindas chicas ya no llovía no del cielo pero los ojos perla de Hinata parecían una gran tormenta; no soportó ni un minuto más y salió corriendo.

-ja que mal por tu amiga pero si realmente la querían- decía una de las chicas y luego volteó a ver a Shino -si realmente la amas debes cuidarla y aceptarla o te dolerá más a ti en especial por lo que le pasó creo que es lo correcto.

-lo sé, pero ya no la amo-

-si como no, dilo y veras que bien se siente, gran señor seriecito- le decía con tono de burla.

-que no-pero ella sonrió,

_-te amo-pensó Shino- y no voy a dejar que te vayas, no voy a dejar que el idiota de Naruto te haga esto, lo prometo _

* * *

Bueno aquí esta, espero les haya gustado, y pues veré cuando escriba mi amiga el siguiente capítulo, si se tarda por primera vez no tendré yo la culpa.

Dejen muchos, muchos reviews, y harán que mi amiga sea feliz y que tenga inspiración, tres reviews bastan ^-^

Bueno me despido de todos hasta el próximo capitulo


	8. El baile

Chachararachachan después de 35000 años aquí está el siguiente capítulo, el cual resulta ser también el capítulo final de esta historia, creo haberlo mencionado en el otro capítulo.

Y por primera vez no fui yo la que se atraso a mi amiga le dio varicela y pues enfermita no tiene inspiración, pero le llego su ostendens tempus y se puso a escribir y aquí está el final de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto.

Narración normal

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

* * *

Cap. 8 "el baile"

Tres días, sólo tres días y sería el baile, el montón de chicos en la escuela andaba a prisas, los lentos que no habían conseguido pareja invitaban a la que se les pusiera enfrente. Shino estaba sentado junto a Kiba en una de las bancas del patio, observando a aquel circo.

-¿entonces no irás?-preguntó el castaño

-no, mi padre me dijo que como era viernes y ya habían terminado las evaluaciones en la universidad me llevaría a algún lado.

Hinata pasó, muy rápido evitando cualquier encuentro con ese par, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus manos, como hacía siempre, como hacía antes, esa Hinata que todos extrañaban; se perdió en el fondo del pasillo entre el montón de alumnos, Shino la miraba, su cabello azulado perdiéndose, su corazón latía muy rápido.

-Shino-susurró el castaño-

-¿qué?-

¿Por qué no la invitas de nuevo?

-porque-dudó un poco, su voz temblaba, dolía recordar, recordar lo que olvidó, recordar las mentiras-porque ella ya lo ha dicho, no le gusto, ni siquiera en mi forma de ser, así que, no vale la pena otro rechazo.

Lo dijo sin pensar. Es lo que piensa en el fondo, es lo que realmente siente pero lo quiere ocultar.

-Shino-Sabía que no era verdad que solo había sido un mal entendido, pero Hinata los había estado evitando, en todas partes.

-¿con quién vas a ir?-

-¿al baile? con Kaori, salvamos a su perro en una fuerte operación, y ella me había dicho que le dijera como pagármelo y eso fue el baile.

-¿la chica del otro día?

-sí, la que te dijo seriecito, je le caíste bien-en ese instante paso caminando Ino con Sasuke.

-¡ah, tengo ganas de golpear su cara de plástico y despeinar al pelos de cacatúa y quitarle ese mechón para que lo tenga normal y luego pegárselo en la cara como bigote para que se vea más hombrecito, y si veo a Naruto tirarle un plato de ramen en la cara, hasta que llore y se vaya con su mamá!-decía Kiba mientras se tronaba los dedos y ponía cara de psicópata; luego volteó a ver a Shino quién lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-lo siento.

-no importa, de todas formas ya lo solucioné-dijo Shino levantándose y caminando por el pasillo.

-¿qué hiciste?

-lo solucioné.

-Shino, si mis planas son macabros, los tuyos son el doble.

Shino ignoró las palabras de su amigo y se paró frente a su casillero, Hinata estaba ahí hincada sacando sus útiles, miraba a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de Shino, sentía su mirada, le daba miedo, Shino podía, de alguna manera ver las debilidades y fortalezas de una persona, su mirada a pesar de estar oculta era fuerte, era hasta cierto punto, terrorífica.

-ayúdame-le dijo Shino a Kiba.

-ah bueno-Kiba comenzó a abrir el casillero de Shino.

-¡sé que fuiste tú!-gritó Sasuke empujando a Shino contra el casillero.

-¿yo qué?

-esto-gritó el rubio mostrándole su cara, llena de ronchas y toda enrojecida.

-¿qué te pasó?

-tú sabes-

-no, yo no sé.

-un montón de insectos salieron de mi casillero y me picaron.

-ah que horrible.

-¡si, ya se!

-¡pagarás!-gritó Sasuke acercando su puño.

-¿no crees que es injusto golpearlo? El solo puede utilizar un brazo-dijo Kiba

-cállate.

-Sasuke, por más que odie admitirlo, Kiba tiene razón, te verías como un gran cobarde.

-bien-fue lo último que dijo, antes de irse.-solo espera que te recuperes.

Ambos vieron como los dos se iban.

-de verdad que tu mente es macabra.

-claro que no-tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a su clase, Hinata iba por detrás siguiéndolos con cierta distancia y una leve sonrisa, después de todo seguían queriéndola y eso la hacía sentir aunque sea un poco más fuerte.

El día pasó rápido más de lo que hubiesen querido, Hinata pensaba en lo que debería hacer, en lo que iba a hacer. Miraba a Shino, iba a invitarlo, era hora de arreglarlo todo, el problema era, ¿cómo se lo diría?

Al fin sonó el timbre y, como era de esperarse, todos salieron casi corriendo, Hinata siguió a Shino y a Kiba, sabía dónde irían, al parque, ellos habían encontrado "un lugar secreto" como lo llamaban entre muchos árboles alejado de lo demás, ahí solo ellos podían hablar sin molestias.

Llego al parque antes que ellos, iba a hablar decirles "lo siento", oyó la familiar voz de Kiba, los miró a los dos, se iba a acercar.

-¡Kaori!-gritó el castaño, cuando la chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, se detuvieron ahí y se sentaron. A Hinata se le escurrieron unas lágrimas, corrió hasta aquel lugar donde antes se sentía feliz. Se acurrucó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, miró los árboles, ese lugar estaba como en una pequeña colinita, a ella y a Kiba les gustaba dejarse caer rodando.

-miren, a la perdedora-dijo Sasuke acercándose-¿tus amigos te dejaron?

-n...no-

-Naruto dijo que no golpeara ni le hiciera nada al fenómeno pero de ti no me dijo nada-

-déjame, por favor.

-no eres nada sola.

Sasuke le dio una bofetada a Hinata, ella se levantó y quiso devolverle el golpe, pero él la detuvo y la tiro.

Hinata estaba en el piso, su labio sangraba, miraba a Sasuke.

-déjala-era una orden, de esa voz, ronca, fría, fuerte.

-Shino-kun-susurró

-¿o qué?

-no estoy negociando, Sasuke, deja a Hinata y luego te voy a romper la cara, ¡estúpido niño inútil!

Sasuke frunció el ceño sus ojos mostraban mucha rabia, mucho odio. Tomo la muñeca de Hinata y luego la pateo, Shino se acercó pero Sasuke la jaló y la aventó, a ella no le dio tiempo de poner las manos, de detenerse, caía por la colinita, las piedras la golpeaban sentía algunas clavarse en su piel y dolía como, nunca, gritó, no supo hasta cuando se detuvo, porque todo se obscureció y solo oyó el gritó de Shino como aquella vez pero más fuerte, con más dolor.

El otoño había invadido la ciudad, el agua caía del cielo igual que se deslizaba por los ojos de la Hyuga, su padre furioso por lo ocurrido, ignorando que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera con simples golpes y fracturas; dijo que iban a irse, lejos muy lejos, le prohibió ver a Shino, aunque Kiba la había visto, solo le dijo que Shino se había peleado en la escuela con Sasuke, nada más.

-nos vemos-dijo su hermana.

-adiós-

El baile, ahí iban, todo por un baile, uno muy tonto, algo insignificante, pero a la vez fue especial para ella.

No dejo que las lágrimas se detuvieran ni siquiera lo intentó, sintió una cálida mano recorrer su mejilla y limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban.

-no llores, por favor

Esa voz, imposible, se soltó a llorar y abrazó a aquella persona.

-¡Shino-kun!

-no llores Hinata.

-!Perdóname, perdóname por todo, por ser tan mala amiga, por negar tus sentimientos, por rechazarte¡

-no hay nada que perdonar, jamás te odie, ni un poco, no podría odiarte ni aunque me mataras, me sería imposible hacerlo.

-¿por qué? Yo me lo merezco.

-porque eres tu…porque yo…te amo.

-Shino-kun- susurró.

-no llores por Naruto, no llores por nadie ni siquiera yo valgo tus lágrimas.

-lo sé pero-miró las gotas que golpeaban su ventana-pero yo estaba muy ilusionada con el baile, de verdad quería ir.

-así que es eso-Shino tomó las cobijas con su brazo sano; y se las quitó de un tirón.

-Shino-kun-gritó sonrojándose por la pena de que la viera con ese camisón tan delgado.

Shino se puso a su lado y tomó la mano de Hinata para alzarla, hizo que Hinata se pegara a su cuerpo, rodeo su cintura y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, Hinata entendió y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos bailaron un rato, lento porque ambos estaban heridos.

-Shino-kun, gracias.

-Por nada.

Hinata apretó el cuello del chico, y jaló el rostro del chico al suyo, era como aquella vez en el parque, no, en esta no estaba Naruto para interrumpir, Shino soltó la cintura de Hinata y recorrió con su dedo desde el cuello hasta el borde de los ojos perla de la chica, entreabrieron sus bocas, se acercaron lento, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel momento, quizá el último en el que estarían juntos se acercaron hasta que podían sentir el cálido aliento de ambos y luego con un movimiento más rápido terminaron uniendo sus labios, al principio fue simple el beso, pero se empezó a llenar cada vez más de pasión hasta que el corazón de ambos parecía explotar, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se deslizaban fuertemente, quizá no tanto como la lluvia que caía, hacía un sonido, música para ellos, para seguir dejándolos bailar, antes de irse antes de separarse antes de que su amor acabara.

Epílogo. Acuérdate

POV de Hinata  
El tiempo va pasando y creo que olvidarlo es más fácil con el tiempo, olvidar el dolor de que no esté, pero no puedo olvidarlo a él, jamás podría olvidarlo; ha llegado el correo.

La carta dice que es de parte de Kiba y quizá el escribió algo pero hay más, Shino-kun esconde cartas para mí, dentro de un sobre donde su nombre es invisible, leo la carta de Kiba-kun, rápido, con ansias de leer la de él, sólo la de él, de parte de Kiba-kun son solo saludes e historias de la escuela, de lo que pasa en mi ausencia, pero abro la suya, despacio, leo lento cada una de las palabras, una carta, puedo estar alejada de mis amigos, y de él, porque sé que habrá una carta para mí, sólo para mi

"Hinata, espero que ya no llores, no hagas que tus hermosos ojos perla se llenen de lágrimas innecesarias, no estés triste, porque te volveré a ver, quizá sea diferente, quizá estés casada o quizás yo lo esté, pero te quiero, nunca te olvidaré, jamás.  
Acuérdate de cuando pasábamos largos ratos platicando.  
Acuérdate de que eres la más hermosa.  
Acuérdate, acuérdate que pesar de todo que no estás sola  
_Las lágrimas escurren por mi rostro sin que sea capaz de detenerlas._  
Acuérdate cuando te abracé.  
Acuérdate cuando bailamos.  
Acuérdate cuando te besé.  
Y acuérdate que te amo."

* * *

Y llego el final, todas las felicitaciones tienen que ser para mi amiga, yo solo me di a la tarea de subir la historia en fanfiction, y a deprimir a mi amiga y a animarla y a apurarla etc.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a todos los que dejaron comentarios y a los que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos y a los que la leyeron y por flojera o cualquier otra cosa no dejaron comentario.

Hay un songfic que también es obra de mi amiga, y aprovecho para promocionarme a mi jejeje por si alguien quiere leer un fanfic yaoi de una pareja rara aquí la dirección http:/ ww w. fanfiction. net/s/6967677 / 1/ Las_Ninas_Tienen_Piojos

muchas gracias por leer, adios.


End file.
